


Sowoterapia

by Stokrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, brokuro
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo ma migrenę, Bokuto stosuje alternatywne metody terapeutyczne, a przyjaciele są najlepsi na świecie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sowoterapia

**_Sowoterapia_ **

 

\- Kuro? Hej, hej, Kuro! Posłuchaj tylko…!

Kuroo Tetsurou jęknął w duchu i przycisnął poduszki do uszu, gdy drzwi do sali noclegowej Nekomy otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wpadło żywe tornado w osobie kapitana drużyny Fukurodani. Zwykle nie miał nic przeciwko towarzystwu tej nawiedzonej Sowy – było nie było. Bokuto był jednym z jego najlepszych kumpli i doskonałym partnerem do realizacji najbardziej szalonych planów – ale dziś Kuroo zwyczajnie nie miał na to siły. Już od rana czuł, że raczej nie będzie to najlepszy dzień i, jak się niebawem okazało, niestety miał rację. Nieprzyjemny ucisk w skroniach, towarzyszący mu od chwili przebudzenia, z każdą godziną przybierał na sile, by w końcu przerodzić się w nieznośny ból, który bez mała rozsadzał czaszkę. Wreszcie, gdy nawet najmniejszy ruch głową zaczął przyprawiać go o mdłości, Kuroo z ciężkim sercem postanowił odpuścić sobie popołudniowy trening, łyknąć podwójną dawkę ibuprofenu i zalec z kocem naciągniętym na głowę i nadzieją, że ta migrena z piekła rodem wkrótce minie.

Nie przewidział tylko jednego: Bokuto Kotaro.

\- Hej, hej, Kuro, no nie udawaj, że śpisz! Wiem, że dobrze wiesz, że tu jestem, więc nawet nie próbuj oszukiwać! A w ogóle, to czemu nie ma cię na treningu? Obiecałeś, że poćwiczymy blok po krótkiej, pamiętasz? Bo chyba się nie gniewasz, co Kuro? Przysięgam, ja naprawdę nie chciałem trafić wczoraj w Kenmę, to tak samo wyszło, no! Powiedz, Kuro, gniewasz się na mnie? Kurooooo!

\- Ciszej, durna sowo! – syknął Tetsurou, wyglądając spod poduszki ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy. Tak, jak mógł się spodziewać, przyjaciel wpatrywał się weń z miną skarconego szczeniaka, a broda już zaczynała mu się trząść.

Kuroo skrycie zaklął. Jeszcze tego tylko brakowało, żeby Bokuto popadł teraz w swój tryb emo i zaczął wypuszczać metaforyczne grzybki w kącie. No dobra, może i zachowywałby się wtedy nieco ciszej, ale byłoby wysoce nie w porządku, gdyby całe otoczenie musiało znosić jego humory tylko dlatego, że Tetsurou bolała głowa. A przede wszystkim byłoby to wysoce nie w porządku wobec samego Bokuto…

\- Nie gniewam się, Bo, ty kapuściany łbie – burknął, na powrót zwijając się pod kocem. – Niemniej byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś…

\- Kuroo! – uradował się tymczasem Kotaro, ani myśląc go słuchać, a kapitan Kotów poczuł, jakby w mózg wbito mu właśnie rozżarzony gwóźdź. - Wiedziałem, ze nigdy byś sie na mnie nie obraził o cos ta-...

\- Cicho! - huknął Kuroo głośniej, niż by chciał i jęknął, gdy z bólu aż pociemniało mu w oczach. - Posłuchaj no, Bo. Doceniam, że tu do mnie zajrzałeś i w ogóle, ale tak się składa, że mam cholerną migrenę, od byle szeptu huczy mi w głowie i świetnie by było, gdyby ktoś choć na chwilę wyłączył słońce. Słowem, chyba za chwilę coś rozwalę, jeśli nie dasz mi spać. Dotarło?

\- To śpij sobie, śpij. Ja już jestem cicho, cichuteńko. - Bokuto uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, zniżając głos do teatralnego szeptu. Kuroo popatrzył na niego z przekąsem.

\- Akurat. Ty nie umiesz być cicho, Bo.

\- Ach tak?! No to się jeszcze przekonasz! - zaperzył się as drużyny Sów, po czym z rozmachem przysiadł po turecku dwa posłania dalej. Ostentacyjnie odwrócił się przy tym od Tetsurou, którego z miejsca piknęło sumienie.

\- Daj spokój, Bo, przecież nie musisz tu ze mną siedzieć. Wracaj lepiej na trening…

\- Nigdzie nie idę - obruszył się Bokuto. - Udowodnię ci, że też potrafię być cichutko jak myszka…

Kuroo przewrócił oczami. Do licha z tym sowim uparciuchem...

\- Bo, naprawdę nie ma potrzeby...

\- Kenmy byś nie wyganiał! - wyrzucił mu Kotaro żałośnie. - Nawet gdyby bez przerwy pikał na konsoli! Ja też chcę przy tobie posiedzieć jak prawdziwy przyjaciel!

Aj, szlag. Gdy Bokuto sięgał po takie argumenty, trudno było się sprzeciwić… Tetsurou westchnął.

\- Ja idę spać – oznajmił, przewracając się na drugi bok i przykrywając głowę poduszką. – Chcesz zostać, twoja wola. Dobranoc.

Przymknął oczy, ze wszystkich sił starając się zignorować tętniący w czaszce ból. Jednak jeszcze trudniejsza do zignorowania okazała się obecność Bokuto. Nawet jeśli przyjaciel się nie odzywał, Kuroo wciąż miał świadomość, że przebywa w tym samym pokoju, która jakoś nie dawała mu zasnąć.

\- Bo? – zagadnął. - Czemu mam wrażenie, że milczysz bardzo… intensywnie?

\- Cśśśś, Kuro. Wysyłam ci uzdrawiające fluidy, więc zamknij oczy i śpij.

Taaa, żachnął się Tetsurou, fluidy, jasne, akurat. Kto jak kto, ale on potrafił wyczuć i rozpoznać otaczającą Bokuto aurę odrzucenia, nawet jeśli ów skrzętnie ją ukrywał. Uch…

\- A mógłbyś to robić z trochę mniejszym, no wiesz, namaszczeniem? – zasugerował. –  I może niekoniecznie aż dwa metry ode mnie? To trochę… rozstrajające.

Ciche szuranie i poparte zadowolonym westchnieniem klapnięcie były znakiem, że Kotaro przysunął się bliżej, tuż za plecy Kuroo, który z niejaką ulgą znów zamknął powieki. Teraz już wszystko powinno być w porządku…

\- Jak chcesz zostać, to zwyczajnie siedź tu-… - wymruczał pod nosem i zaraz urwał, czując niespodziewane smyrnięcie za uchem. – Bo…? Co ty najlepszego odstawiasz?

\- Jak to co? – w głosie Bokuto zabrzmiała dziecięca niemal ekscytacja. - Stosuję kototerapię!

Kuroo wykonał mentalny odpowiednik palnięcia się w czoło. Nie miał sił, by tłumaczyć przyjacielowi, że w koto- czy w zasadzie felinoterapii, to koty miały być czynnikiem wspomagającym leczenie, nie odwrotnie.

\- Wiesz, brachu, nie jestem pewien, czy to działa w ten sposób… - zauważył tylko ostrożnie.

\- A ja jestem! - rozpromienił się Kotaro. – Czytałem w internecie, że podobno głaskanie działa uspokajająco zarówno na kota, jak na głaszczącego!

\- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem prawdziwym kotem? – spróbował jeszcze Kuroo, choć z góry się spodziewał, jaki będzie wynik. I nie pomylił się.

\- To są nieistotne szczegóły, Kuro – potwierdził jego przypuszczenia Bokuto. - Leż i pozwól się drapać za uchem.

Tetsurou nie zamierzał dłużej się spierać. Szczególnie jeśli nie chciał ryzykować wypłynięcia mózgu przez uszy…

\- Dobra, rób sobie, co chcesz. – skapitulował; niechby tylko ta Sowa w końcu się czymś zajęła. - Tylko siedź cicho. Żadnego nucenia, ani nic takiego, jasne?

\- Jasne, jasne – zadeklarował Kotaro. - Jak słońce. A teraz nie gadaj już tyle i doceń wysiłki swojego wspaniałego przyjaciela.

\- Niech ci będzie - westchnął Kuroo i umilkł, z nadzieją, że może jednak uda mu się zdrzemnąć, zaś Bokuto, który najwyraźniej tylko na to czekał, z sobie tylko właściwym zapałem, zaczął go czochrać za uchem. Z początku bardziej drażniło to Tetsurou, niż w czymkolwiek pomagało, ale pomału, pomaleńku stawało się nawet przyjemne. Kotaro upodobał sobie do myrchania rejon lewej skroni i albo był to czysty przypadek, albo przebłysk geniuszu, bo trafił, skubany, w dziesiątkę – tam jak dotąd łupało najbardziej. Stopniowo nieznośne pulsowanie pod czaszką trochę zelżało, a uciążliwe mdłości też prawie ustąpiły. Kuroo czuł, jak jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe i cięższe, ziewnął raz i drugi – a potem wszystko rozpłynęło się w ciemności.

Zasnął.

***

Obudziło go własne chrapnięcie. Tetsurou zamrugał kilkakrotnie i rozchylił powieki. Z bliżej niewyjaśnionych przyczyn było mu dziwnie gorąco, a na dodatek coś gniotło go w bok. Zaniepokoił się trochę. Miał nadzieję, że nie złapał jakiegoś paskudztwa...

Poruszył się, chcąc ułożyć się nieco wygodniej, i w tej samej chwili dłoń dotknęła jego czoła.

\- Lepiej sie czujesz, Kuroo-san?

Zmarszczył brwi. Ten glos z pewnością nie należał do Bokuto. Tetsurou zerknął w górę, przytomniejąc.

\- Akaashi-san?

\- Bokuto zniknął z treningu, a Kenma wspomniał, że źle sie czułeś, wiec dodałem dwa do dwóch i... – rozłożył ręce.

Kuroo skinął. No tak, to wiele wyjaśniało.

\- A gdzie Bokuto? – zapytał. Akaashi nic nie powiedział, wskazał tylko ruchem głowy za plecy Tetsurou. Ten uniósł brwi.

\- Więc…

\- Gdy tu przyszedłem, spał już jak kłoda – potwierdził rozgrywający Fukurodani. – Zachodzę w głowę, co go mogło tak zmęczyć, zwykle tryska energią nawet po kilku godzinach treningu…

\- Uparł się, żeby stosować na mnie kototerapię. – Kuroo podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Odrobinę zdrętwiał mu kręgosłup, ale mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nieznośny ból głowy minął. - Najlepsze jest to, że chyba podziałało...

Akaashi uśmiechnął się.

\- To do niego podobne. I… musiał mocno się przejąć, skoro tak odcięło mu prąd.

\- Na to wygląda – zgodził się Tetsurou. – Muszę z nim potem skoczyć na yakiniku w ramach podziękowania.  I… przepraszam za kłopot, Akaashi-san. Coś mi mówi, że rozłożyłem wam trening…

\- Daj spokój, Kuro – dobiegło z kąta pokoju. – Wszyscy się o ciebie martwiliśmy.

Kuroo odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku.

\- Kenma? Ale jak? To twoje pimpirimpim zwykle by mnie obudziło…

\- No wiesz – obruszył się rozgrywający Nekomy, podnosząc wzrok znad konsoli. – Istnieje taka opcja jak „wyłącz dźwięk”.

Tetsurou zmarszczył brwi. Może i tak, nigdy się na tym nie wyznawał. Ważniejsza była inna sprawa…

\- Więc wy… siedzieliście tu przy mnie cały czas? I… właściwie to jak długo?

\- Jakieś… dwie i pół-trzy godziny – poinformował Kenma. – I owszem, tak jakoś wyszło.

\- Właściwie to ledwie powstrzymaliśmy od przyjścia tutaj całą delegację Karasuno – dodał Akaashi. – Na szczęście Tsukishima przemówił im do rozumu.

\- On? Serio? – Kuroo zaśmiał się głośno. – Pan Chłodny Okularnik we własnej osobie?

Wyczuł poruszenie za plecami i nim zdążył zareagować, znalazł się w iście niedźwiedzim uścisku czwartego z najlepszych atakujących w kraju.

\- Kuroooo! Obudziłeś się! Powiedz, nic cię już nie boli? Lepiej ci?

\- Lepiej, lepiej – stęknął Tetsurou, poklepując obejmujące go przedramię. – O ile za chwilę mnie nie udusisz, Bo.

\- A! – zreflektował się Bokuto, puszczając go posłusznie. – Ale na pewno już nic ci nie jest? Ani troszkę?

\- Nie, nie, już wszystko w porządku, ty durna sowo – uspokoił, nim przyjaciel zdążył przejść do sprawdzania jego stanu w sposób namacalny. – I wiesz… ta twoja kototerapia chyba naprawdę działa…

\- Ha! – Bokuto Kotaro wyglądał, jakby ktoś zapalił mu lampkę w środku. – Słyszałeś, Akaashi? Słyszałeś? Przyznał, że mu pomogło!

\- Tak, Bokuto-san, słyszałem. – Akaashi uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu, zerkając na Kuroo porozumiewawczo. – Chociaż… tak się zastanawiam, czy w tej sytuacji to nie powinna być raczej sowoterapia…

\- Ooooch! – zachwycił się kapitan Sów. – Sowoterapia! Jesteś genialny, Akaashi, zawsze to wiedziałem! Mam takich przefantastycznych przyjaciół!

To mówiąc, przygarnął do siebie ramieniem cokolwiek spłoszonego Akaashiego, natomiast Kuroo bezceremonialnie huknął w plecy. Blokujący Nekomy aż zgiął się w pół, ale uśmiechnął się, uświadomiwszy sobie coś ważnego.

\- No nie wiem – rzucił niefrasobliwie, obserwując, jak na dźwięk jego słów Bokuto nieco rzednie mina. – Chyba nie do końca mogę się z tym zgodzić…

\- Kuroo…? – Kotaro sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Tetsurou poczuł, że nie zniesie dłużej tego żałosnego spojrzenia.

\- Tak się składa – podjął, mierząc wzrokiem obecną w pomieszczeniu trójkę – że najfantastyczniejszych przyjaciół mam ja!

W odpowiedzi Akaashi przewrócił z uśmiechem oczyma, z kąta zajmowanego przez Kenmę dobiegło bliżej nieokreślone parsknięcie, natomiast Bokuto… cóż, Bokuto zareagował tak, jak tylko on potrafił.

\- Ooooch, Kuroo! I już zawsze będziemy razem? I będziemy żyli długo i szczęśliwie?

\- To chyba nie ta bajka, Bokuto-san – poprawił taktownie Akaashi. Kuroo przytaknął.

\- Fakt. Ale wiecie… z wami ani diabeł, ani migrena mi niestraszne.

\- Się wie! – Kotaro wyprężył się dumnie. – I zawsze będzie miał kto cię podrapać za uchem!

\- Na twoim miejscu, Bokuto-san – dobiegło równocześnie znad konsoli Kenmy – uważałbym z tym drapaniem kota. Wiesz, one mogą oddać…

Kuroo Tetsurou wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. O tak. Ani diabeł, ani migrena.

 

 


End file.
